You're never alone
by Cherish Me
Summary: Read and find out...Ace! *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**You're never alone…**

**By: Ace**

Derek: 23

Casey: 22

George: 45

Nora: 43

Lizzie and Edwin: 19

Marti: 6 – I know it makes no sense (Marti is George and Abby's kid; Derek and Casey did become steps when they were 15 – Just pretend!!)

**2012, September**

Casey McDonald singed in relief as she took of her gloves and lab coat. Today was a hard day for them, Casey and her partners. They tried many times to get DNA fingerprint of the accused, but no matter how many times they tried, the result didn't show up. And they needed the fingerprints as soon as possible, because the accused was charged with aggravated sexual assault (rape while seriously harming the victim) as well as manslaughter (killing another human being). His hearing was only 2 weeks away.

Casey McDonald graduated from Seneca and York (Toronto) with degree and diploma in Biotechnology last year. She's been working for Canada's Law Agency – which basically uses biotech to see if accused if guilty or innocent.

_Hopefully, we'll have better luck tomorrow_. That's the only downside to this work – sometime, results don't show up, at all. _We have build a technology that 100 accurate, which is nearly impossible, seeing that humans are stupid. _ Casey walked out of very high classified looking building. She looked at the setting sun, through the buildings, and saw something black fall strait down. After few seconds she realized it was dead bird. _Dear lord._

She watched the bird until it fell behind one of the buildings. Something flying by her face made her turns around. There was a park, with many dead trees, and the leaves from the ground floating about. Another leaf headed her way, and she caught it, between her fingers. Looking around her, she realized, it was the season of death. She looked at the leaf, and the place where she last saw the bird, and the place where sun hardly visible, almost completely set. Darkness had started to surround, what was once a bright, sunny day.

Feeling her pockets vibrate, she reached for her phone.

"Hello?" She faintly whispered, not wanting to disturb her surroundings.

"Casey?"

"Em? What's up?" Even thought Casey had moved away as soon the college started, she had still kept in touch with Emily, who was still in London.

"Marti's gone missing."

"What?"

By some unexplainable force, Casey's eyes attached themselves to the place she last saw the falling bird before it disappeared behind the building. The fear, the confusion, the hopelessness, she felt within the few second of hearing Emily's reply, was over-whelming. Her then looked for the dying Sun, but did not find a trace of him. Gripping the leaf in her hand, harder, she focused back on the phone.

"What did you just say?"

Hey guys! Thanks for the Review for 'Never Alone'. This is (kinda) the same story, but I'm going about it in a different way. Please let me know what you think. If you liked the other one better, I'll continue that. But I do have high hopes for this story. And I promise to finish this one. Thanks!!

Ace


	2. Chapter 2

**You're never alone…**

**By: Ace**

**Chapter 2**

**2012, September, 23th (same day when Casey got the phone call from Emily)**

Derek Venturi was – pissed off. Just 2 months left until graduation. Just 2 – but they are going to be a hell of 2 months.

Derek Venturi was what every guy wanted to be, and what every girl wanted. At the age of 23, he plays the center in New York's #1 hockey team. After doing a four year program in filmmaking, as well as doing hockey, he graduated from college in at 22, and went to university for 2 more years of filmmaking. This was his last semester, and he's professors were really giving him a hard time.

Derek had moved to New York around the same time when Casey had moved to Toronto. He, of course, got into the top university on full hockey scholarship. Derek didn't wanted move away – especially now, when it was just his dad and Smarti. But living in that house had became unbearable.

Derek remembered the bits and pieces of his teenage years pass by his eyes as he walked out the university. Walking around campus, he tried to calm his racing heart. Deeply sighing, he slowly turn around to make his way back to his apartment. Walking back, he had random people say hi to him or wave at him.

_It hasn't changed all that much Venturi. _He thought, _still waving to faceless people, still being the king of everything, still having the thrill of being on top of the world. _

Looking around him, he saw what seemed to be thousands of leafs falling on to the ground. He smiled a little at that, thinking about his Smarti, and how she would be making a leaf pile just to jump into it afterwards. The last time he visited home was for winter break, and then afterwards, he started talking summer and fall lesions, just to end in early November, instead of late January.

But he'll be done soon. He'll go up to London, then back down to California for the shooting of 'Accidently in Love'. He got a contract to co-direct the movie about 2 weeks ago. He had read the script, and it was pretty good. It wasn't a chick flick; it had action as well as horror. The other director said he would have the actors ready by the time he graduates.

_Stupid professors – why do they always have to give the lamest topic for project? I mean, a tree? My high school teachers were more creative then that! _

Too deep in his thoughts of slowly killing the professors, he didn't feel his pocket vibrate softly.

It was late by the time he actually made it to his apartment. He didn't know the exact time, but it was dark outside. After class, he had to stop by the doctor's, and then go his hockey practice.

He let out a yawn as he shook off his light jacket, made of leather, before dragging himself toward the phone. Having Pizza Hut on speed dial, he quickly arranged for his dinner.

Getting out his cell, in order to turn the ringer up, he saw he had 6 missed calls. Checking the list, he saw all of them were from Emily.

_Why the heck would she be calling me?_

Deciding he already thought enough for today, he gave her a call.

"What's up, Em?"

"Derek? Where have you been, I've been trying to reach for ages."

"Class, then hockey practice. Why?"

"Derek…Marti's missing."

"What?"

That automatically came out. It took his brain to process the information for a second before he actually comprehended the full meaning of Emily's words.

"What??"

Again, let me know what you think – I promise to update soon.

Ace


End file.
